Bailey Strikes Gold
The twenty-seventh episode of Season 37. A mass of gold has been found in Danville, and Bailey wants it to make some pretty new jewelry. Doofenshmirtz wants the gold for a gold-powered Inator. Episode Summary One day, Bailey is watching the local news with a bowl of strawberry ice cream. She hoped a bus didn't hit her. Oh well. She paid close attention as the news anchor announced that a giant mass of gold was found on Danville Mountain. Bailey is instantly interested. She sets aside her ice cream and heads for the mountain. Doofenshmirtz was also watching the news at this time. He wanted gold for his latest gold-powered Inator. He gets his mining supplies and heads off to the mountain. Once Bailey gets to the mountain, she knows it's time for some mining. She mines her heart out. No, not literally. Doofenshmirtz arrives to find out there are only two people here. He thought it would a turn out like the gold rush. He shrugged his shoulders and started to mine. Bailey wasn't having any luck. She hoped an inspiring song would help her find gold. Sure enough, a song plays. She finds a whole ton of gold. Unfortunately, Doof spots Bailey's massive amount of gold. He demands to have it for his Inator. Bailey says no, because she needs it for jewelry. Doof doesn't care about jewels, he wants to take over the Tri-State Area. She can't accept that, so they're going to have a face-off to determine who gets the gold. Bailey calls some of her friends to assist her. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Katherine (Doof glares at her), Kenzi, Amanda, Heidi, and Haven. Katherine scowls at Doofenshmirtz. Doof realizes this is another chance to eliminate Katherine. Haven gives him an evil eye. Doof gets scared. Heidi just starts randomly beating him up, Phineas shoots him with frozen yogurt from the frozen yogurt machine, Ferb attacks him with The Beak, Haven uses karate on him, Katherine uses a dragon robot she randomly found, and Irving tries to attack him with a needle and thread. The others stood back. But then, Amanda was charging up with random emeralds. Then, she turned golden and blasted Doof away from the mountain. Bailey wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she was happy to get her gold. Phineas offered to help make the jewelry. Everyone else did too. Bailey was happy with everyone, saying they're all really sweet. They went back to Bailey's house and got to work. Songs *''The Inspirational Song'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Doofenshmirtz: "Say, aren't you a little young to be a miner?" *Bailey: "No, what makes you think that? Oh wait..." Ferb's Line "I will!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz climbing a mountain! Continuity *Danville Mountain is once again seen ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Bailey hoped she wouldn't get hit by a bus with strawberry ice cream ("Primal Perry") *Doofenshmirtz does another gold-related scheme ("Lotsa Latkes") *Bailey hopes for an inspirational song ("Believe In Myself") *Sixth time Doofenshmirtz does something against Katherine ("Katherine v.s. Doofenshmirtz", "Believe In Myself", "Amanda's Inside Story", "The Chronicles of Irving", "Katherine's Last Stand") *Haven still hates Doofenshmirtz ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus") *Phineas uses the frozen yogurt machine, Ferb uses the Beak, Katherine uses a dragon robot, and Irving uses a needle ("The Lizard Whisperer", "The Beak", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Hide and Seek") Allusions *'The California Gold Rush': Doofenshmirtz mentions the gold rush *'Sonic the Hedgehog 2': Amanda uses emeralds and turns into a gold super form, just like Super Sonic Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37